Battle
A battle is a single match of combat between opposing Generals. Both single player and challenge combats are considered battles. Battles are established as follows: In single player, you click on the Battlegrounds link in the main screen and your opponent and a brief description is presented. Clicking Attack will take you to the full description of your foe, the makeup of their squads and an area to select which squads you wish to take to battle. Single player battles differ from challenge battles as you do not need to select the same number of squads as the opposing army, although you cannot select more squads than they have. Challenge battles are established slightly differently. If challenging an opponent directly, you select the opponent as well as the squads you wish to battle with. Your opponent receives notification that they have been challenged, and is informed of the factions that make up your squads. They have the opportunity to look at your Achievements, hopefully gaining insight in to your strengths and weaknesses. When they are ready, they defend against your challenge with their own selection of squads, of equal number as the challenging army. Auto match battles are even simpler - you select the squads you wish to battle with, from 1 to 6 at a time, and are automatically matched to an opponent looking for an auto match of their own, with the same number of squads. Battle detail Battles are started in by both players' decks being shuffle shuffled, containing all of the cards from the selected squads. A random General gets the first turn and the battle begins. The order of a turn is carried out as follows: *All ready counters in BOTH staging areas are reduced by 1 *The General whose turn it is draws one card to their staging area *Cards that have reached zero ready counters are played immediately - Spells take effect immediately, Troops are deployed on to the right-most end of the battle line, and Artifacts are deployed - to the first valid Troop from left to right if possible, but to a holding area until a valid target Troops becomes available. *From left to right, Troops then get to conduct combat, in two stages: **Abilities are executed first, for example, healing happens prior to combat **Physical attacks, using the attack value of the Troop, are carried out against either their directly opposing Troop, or if there is none, the Generals health directly. Troops with zero attack value do not physically attack, which sometimes restricts certain Abilities of the opposing Troop, and not affecting the opposing General if no Troop is present ***If at this point the opposing General reaches zero health, the battle is over and the winner is declared **Abilities that affect combat (such as Disease, Poison or Retaliate) are carried out, potentially doing more damage to Troops *Troops that are reduced to zero health are then destroyed and sent to the graveyard, along with any Artifacts they are equipped with *Combat then moves to the next Troop to the right until all Troops on the battle line have attacked Category:Gameplay *Once this has been met, the turn counter is incremented and the process starts again